


Whispers

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dark, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Non Consensual touching, Whumptober 2020, magic made me do it, whumptober is getting darker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Jim is kidnapped and confined in a cell... It can't go worse than that, right?Wrong.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Whumtober 2020 Prompt: N° 15, Possession.  
> *TAGS CAN SAVE READERS' LIVES*
> 
> Me: I don't have an idea for this prompt, so here it goes my streak I guess  
> This fic: :)  
> Me: ... Ok, but let's keep it reasonable. Not too dark, just add some punches, lots of feels, and we're done  
> This fic: _HoW AboUt nO :)_

“…But, don’t worry, Captain. I have someone that will keep you company.”

Chained to the wall, Jim watched the man walking away, closing the door behind him. It has been two days since he last saw his crew or his ship, and, despite knowing they were doing their best to come and save him, he couldn’t stop praying they wouldn’t. 

That planet gave him a strange feeling since they landed on it, and, after knowing the Priest that was living there, alone, that feeling amplified even more. Still, the Priest didn’t show any bad intentions- not until Jim found himself alone in the huge mansion he used to live in, and had the time to see the Priest hitting him with something. 

He woke up in that cell, chains blocking his wrist and waist to the wall. 

“You know my people will be here soon, right?” Jim yelled. He wasn’t completely sure the mansion could hide his location, so it was worth the shot. 

No one answered and there was silence for a moment, until Jim heard the door opening and the Priest standing at the entrance- but something was different: there was a strange red glow around his hands. 

“See this as a lesson, Captain: never force your way into someone else’s home.” The Priest said, moving away to let another person come in. “Have fun.” 

“Bones?” Jim's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the Doctor approaching. He noticed a bruise on Leonard’s cheek, and a cut over his lip. “Bones, you ok?” 

The Priest said something in a strange, melodic language Jim couldn’t understand, and then left, closing the door again. 

Jim sighed, looking at his friend. “Why are you-?” he was interrupted by Leonard’s punch hitting him in the stomach, making him gasp for air. “Bones, what-?” Jim managed to say before another punch hit the exact same spot, making his body curl up as much as the chains would allow him to. 

Coughing, Jim tried to relax his muscles. Looking at the Doctor, he noticed a red glow into his eyes- the same color he saw around the Priest’s hands. “Don’t tell me he’s some kind of sorcerer...?” Jim groaned and a third punch forced a muffled noise out of him. He knew Leonard was stronger than he looked, but he never realized _how much_. They never had a real fight, ever… And Jim never saw him intentionally hurting someone either. 

Leonard grabbed the collar of his shirt and changed his stance, punching square him in the face. 

“Bones- don’t listen to that bastard,” Jim panted. “I know this isn’t-“ another punch shut him up, making his head turn to the right. Jim coughed and spit blood aside, on the floor, “I know this isn’t you. HEY,” he then yelled, looking around them, “Is this your plan? You can’t even get your own hands dirty?” 

There was a low laugh, and then Leonard grabbed Jim’s hair, pulling and punching him in the stomach one more time, making the other gasp. 

“Because… It’s not gonna work…” Jim coughed. Another punch, and this time he felt something crack, and couldn’t stop a pained yelp as he tried to curl on himself again. That was one rib getting bruised. Coughing, he looked up and found Leonard with a hand still up, ready to punch him again, still holding him by the hair with the other, but he wasn’t moving… Jim noticed his hand, closed into a tight fist, was shaking. 

“I know,” Jim panted, trying to smile. “I know you don’t want to do this.” 

There were whispers into the room, and Leonard froze, eyes empty, staring at nothing. 

“Bones?” Jim tried to move, but the hand still grasping his hair didn’t let him. 

_Oh, I see…_ The Priest’s voice whispered again. _Interesting…_

“Let him go!” Jim yelled and then saw Leonard blink and focus those red glowing eyes on him again. “Bones? Are you-?” Jim stopped as the doctor moved closer, too close, forcing Jim to press himself against the wall, but there was nowhere to run and Leonard filled the distance, kissing him. 

Jim was too surprised to close his eyes, not really sure about what was happening until Leonard pulled on his hair again, forcing his way into Jim’s mouth for a long, more passionate kiss. 

Conflicted just for a moment, Jim managed to turn his head and kick the doctor in the stomach, pushing him backward, almost making him fall. “Stop it, you hear me?!” Jim screamed at the room, anger filling his voice. “Let him go!” 

More whispers and Leonard stood up again, eyes empty and glowing as he approached him again. 

“Bones, come on, you need to snap out of it!” Jim pleaded but had to kick him back again as the doctor apparently couldn't hear it. “This isn’t you! You don’t want to do this!” 

_Are you sure about that?_ The Priest softly said. 

“You don’t need him, just let him-!” Jim was busy yelling at the ceiling and didn’t realize how quickly Bones stood up and moved in front of him again. Trying to kick him, this time the Doctor didn’t let him, dodging and moving away Jim’s knee before punching him in the face again. 

Dizzy for a moment, Jim tried to focus again, just in time to see Leonard trying to open his trousers. “Bones- don’t listen to him!” 

Jim didn’t know what kind of magic the Priest was using to control his friend, to make him act that way… There was a way to help him? To break the spell? 

All he could do was try to move away from those hands, but, as he saw- and _felt_ \- Bones hand brush his belly and move down, Jim couldn’t stop a scared jump, “Leonard, stop!” 

He didn’t want to be sound scared- Jim wasn’t really scared, not for himself: he knew the Doctor was fighting against the magic controlling him, and he also knew his friend would have never forgiven himself for what he was doing. 

Breathing fast, Jim realized Leonard actually stopped: his hand was still inside his trousers, but it wasn’t moving. “Bones…?” Jim called more calmly, and it broke his heart watching a tear rolling down Leonard’s blank expression. “It’s alright. You got this, ok? You stopped, you can fight it.” 

Leonard slowly shook his head. “…out…” he gasped weakly. 

Jim frowned, “What-?” 

More whispers echoed into the room and Leonard’s hand went further down, making Jim gasp as fingers moved to give him a slight stroke.

“… **out** ,” Leonard almost growled. "-me… out.” 

Jim did his best to focus on those words, and then finally understood: _Knock me out_. He nodded and suddenly moved forward, hitting Leonard’s head with his, as strong as he could, gasping in pain while Leonard crashed on the floor. 

Feeling even dizzier, it took Jim a moment to clear his mind. “Bones?” he called: his friend didn’t answer, but he was breathing, and that was enough for Jim to sigh in relief. 

He heard more whispers, but nothing happened. “You know what they say… If you want something done right, do it yourself.” Jim commented, but then shivered, wondering if that was what the Priest was going to do. 

Staring in new fear at the door, no one came in… And then Jim flinched as Spock started to materialize into the cell. 

The Vulcan smiled slightly at him, then frowned at the Doctor on the floor. “Are you two alright?” He asked, checking for Leonard’s pulse. 

“Yeah, just get us out of here so I can go punch that asshole Priest in the face,” Jim growled. 

“I would suggest a different approach,” Spock said moving to free him, “He seems to have dangerous powers I was not aware of.” 

Jim sent a worried glare at Leonard, still unconscious on the floor. “Yeah, we noticed that…” he said, groaning and placing a hand over his side once he was free to move. 

“Are you hurt?” Spock asked. “I can wake the Doctor-“ 

“No,” Jim stopped him, maybe a bit too urgently. “I’m fine. Let’s go back to the Enterprise. We need to find a way to stop that Priest.” 

Spock nodded and picked Leonard off the floor, carrying him on his shoulders while the three of them disappeared from the cold, dark cell.


End file.
